HaloTerminatorStar Wars crossover
by RC117
Summary: When John Connor and a resistance army attack a Terminator stronghold containing time travel machines, they travel forwards in time to the year 2552, during the Covenant invasion of Earth. Meanwhile, Republic and CIS forces enter a wormhole. Chapters 1-11
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seek and Destroy

The explosion rocked the helicopter. The two bombers had just gone in and blown up most of the Terminator anti-air defense systems in the area. The helicopter was one of many preparing to drop troops for the seek and destroy mission at the Terminator refinery. This was one of the biggest refineries, and produced more raw materials each day than most other refineries turned out in a month.

"Set us down next to that power plant!" yelled John Connor to the helicopter pilot.

"Copy that sir." The pilot replied.

The helicopter landed right outside the power plant. The soldiers of the Resistance movement leapt out of the chopper. They all knew the mission: to find and knock out the power generator that had the new time machine being used by the Terminators stored in it.

"Alright, split into groups of five and search this whole place!" Connor said.

Connor surveyed his soldiers as they fanned out and entered the building. There was some light Terminator resistance around the place, but not enough to cause trouble to any of the groups. It was time for him and his team to enter.

"Adams, blow the door!" Connor shouted.

"You got it, Connor!" Adams replied.

As Adams set the door charge, Connor ordered his men to take up positions around the door, ensuring that a Terminator waiting behind the door would be swiftly taken care of.

**BOOM!**

The door blew.

"Alright, go, go, go!" Connor yelled.

"Left flank clear." Dare reported

"Same on the right." Faison confirmed.

"Center and straight ahead clear." Watanabe finished.

"Alright people, let's go. Connor said.

Adams and Dare took the left flank, and Faison and Watanabe the right. Connor sprinted down the center.

"Connor! I think we've got some Terminator activity up ahead!" Faison said.

"I'll do a recon." Adams said.

A few minutes later, they heard some scattered gunfire. Then from down the hall the heard Adams' voice:

"We've got Aerostats! I need some backup!" he yelled

"Maintain formation, let's go." Connor ordered his other troops.

As they turned the corner, they found Adams taking cover behind an empty barrel, four aerostats blasting at him with their light machine guns from the end of the hall. Connor and his remaining troops fanned out and took cover. The sound of assault rifles and machine gun fire blasted in everyone's ears. After a few intense minutes, Watanabe scored a hit on one of the aerostats, bringing it down in one of the others. Dare and Adams leapt up from behind cover and finished off the other two.

'Nice work guys." Connor said "Let's keep moving.

They sprinted down the hall and into the main control room. Adams blew the door, and they rushed in, weapons raised.

'No terminators." Faison said.

"But I think we found the main prize." Dare said, prying open the slot to the time portal.

The five men surrounded it. Unknown to them however, they had tripped an invisible security wire and activated a silent alarm. Suddenly, another hatch in the wall opened and T-600's poured in, weapons blazing.

"Quick, in the portals!" Connor shouted at his men.

They activated the portals, which were all automatically set to the same date: 2552.

Chapter 2: The Battle

"This is hopeless Chief!" Johnson said.

The Master Chief looked around the hangar, taking in all the Phantom drop ships entering the hangar of the UNSC spaceport, depositing Hunters, Elites, Grunts, Brutes, Drones, and Jackals. Finally, he replied.

"I agree completely." The Chief said.

Suddenly an alarm went off and speakers blasted Lord Hood's voice.

"All marines and other personnel, prepare to evacuate the station! Repeat, prepare to evacuate the station!"

"Well, I guess he agrees with us." The Chief said.

"Yeah" Johnson replied "Let's go.

The pair ran towards Pelican bay D. There was already a squadron of marines waiting to boarding a pelican. Johnson and the chief ran forward and leapt on board. The Pelican took off seconds later, joining a fleet of others preparing to make landfall. The descent was safe, and they landed on a Cliffside base on the Greek peninsula, overlooking the Aegean. As the marines debarked, a sergeant ran up to Johnson and the Chief.

"Johnson, Chief!" He yelled. "Boy am I glad to see you two.

"Captain Cutter?" It's good to see you too Johnson replied.

"What's the status of the Covenant invasion?" The Chief asked Cutter.

"The Americas where the first to get hit. Most of South and Central America has fallen, and UNSC troops are preparing to leave North America. The Southern parts of Africa have fallen, as has Eastern Europe." Cutter reported.

"So we're being overwhelmed." Johnson said.

"That's what it looks like, the Chief replied.

"Sir!" A marine yelled as he ran towards Cutter "We've got Phantoms inbound to Sicily! What should we do?"

"Chief, Johnson, get to the armory. Arm yourselves. As for the rest of you… board the Pelicans!"

Chapter 3: The Meeting

"Wait a sec. What's that? The Master Chief asked, pointing at five lights that had appeared in the middle of nowhere.

The marines watched in awe as Connor, Adams, Faison, Watanabe, and Dare appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Connor asked.

"Earth." Cutter replied simply/

"Date?" Adams inquired.

"Today is May 21st, of the year 2552." The Chief said.

"Holy crap…" Faison said.

"If I may ask, what date should it be?" Johnson asked.

"May 21st, 2016." Adams replied.

"Wasn't that during the Terminator wars?" a marine asked.

"Yes. We are currently at war with machines known as the Terminators." Connor replied. "Let me introduce my team. The one to your left is Adams. To your right are Watanabe and Faison. Standing behind me is Dare. And I'm John Connor."

"Bullcrap." A marine said. "You're THE John Connor?

"Yes, I am the John Connor." Connor replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, humanity is currently at war with a group of aliens known as the Covenant. They are currently invading Earth." The Chief said. "And we're about to go into battle. Come to the armory with us, and we'll get you outfitted with the latest weaponry.

A short time later….

"Woah! This is some amazing kit!" Adams said upon stepping into the armory.

He immediately grabbed a rocket launcher, and strapped a Spartan laser across his back, and took some frag grenades to round it out. The chief and Johnson both take battle rifles and assault rifles. Connor and Faison each took an assault rifle and a small combat knife. Dare took two SMG's. And Watanabe grabbed a Sniper and a battle rifle. Once they were all armed, they walked to the landing pad and boarded ta pelican.

"Say, Master chief, what are you anyways?" Watanabe asked.

"I am a Spartan super soldier. I was trained from the age of six at a military training base on the planet Reach-"

"Wait. You mean you've colonized other planets?" Dare asked.

"Yes." The Chief replied. "Anyways, me and around sixty others were trained there. At the end of the training, we were genetically augmented to be faster, stronger, and more agile than human beings. We also have state of the art armor, weapons, and shielding systems."

"If you're about done, we're gonna be dropping soon." An ODST informed them.

"Thanks for the heads-up." The Chief replied.

"Drop in 5-"The pilot began "4-"3-"2-"1! Drop! Good luck down there!'

The doors opened and all the soldiers leapt out of the bay doors. A Warthog was dropped from the back. They flew towards the ground, and battle was joined.

Chapter 4: Unknown Invaders

Admiral Yularen surveyed the battlefield from the helm of his _Venator_ class attack starship. The CIS and Republic forces were about evenly matched. Pirate forces zigzagged through the ships of both sides, trying, in vain, to defend the wormhole that they had found and captured. The wormhole was actually about to open again.

"All forces, prepare to fall back to a safe distance from the wormhole." He heard through the speakers in the well known voice of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The ships of both sides were beginning to fall back, still heavily engaged. The CIS battleship C_orruption _punched holes into the Republic cruiser _Silverfin. _At the same time, the Republic heavy cruiser _Dominance _blasted the CIS cruiser _Indomitable_ to pieces. And then the wormhole opened.

"What the heck?" Master Windu yelled from the bridge.

"Why's it opening so soon?" Plo Koon questioned.

"I'm not sure, but if we don't MOVE we'll get sucked through!" Anakin Skywalker said.

And then, suddenly, the ship, and many others, both CIS and Republic, jolted. It was caught in the wormhole's atmosphere. And there, the ships were trapped.

Aboard the CIS battle cruiser _Invisible Hand, _a meeting of the top CIS leaders convened. Among those there were Count Dooku, Durge, Asajj Ventress, and General Greivous. They were discussing how they could best exploit this sudden turn of events….

In another galaxy entirely, shipmasters of Covenant warships and captains of UNSC cruisers gazed into a wormhole opening up right next to their battlefield….

Two fleets, holding the main leaders of both the CIS and Republic forces, shot through the wormhole and right into the middle of a battle between two of the greatest galactic powers in the parallel galaxy that the wormhole led to….

And then, all Hades broke loose.

Chapter 5: Battle is joined

The starships of the CIS and Republic fleets added a surprising turn to the battle. Both the Covenant and UNSC forces were scattering to make first contact with these advanced starships. While they were scrambling to make contact, the CIS and Republic shgips engaged each other, as well as some of the ships around them. The Covenant warships flowed right through the middle, smiting any ships within their reach. The UNSC ships took this chance to regroup and strategize, preparing a plan for the rest of the battle. Meanwhile, CIS and Republic shuttles were launched from the bellies of the ships, to join the battle raging on the planet below….

Meanwhile…

"Connor! Adams! Get over here!" Master Chief yelled.

"What is it?" Connor asked as he emptied a clip into an Elite that was charging him.

"We need to get to the Warthog!" Master Chief yelled as he fired a round of battle rifle shots into the belly of a brute chieftain.

"OK let's go then!" Adams yelled over the blast of his rocket launcher.

Master Chief led the way to the spot where all the vehicles were supposed to have been dropped. Four Warthogs and two Scorpions were on the ground ready for battle. Sergeant Johnson was just clambering into the Scorpions small turret when the group arrived.

"See ya on the battlefield Chief!" He yelled as the Scorpion moved out.

"Adams, take the turret. Connor, get in the passenger's seat. I'll drive." The Chief said.

As they clambered into their positions, a sudden crack pierced the air. The Master Chief would know the sound anywhere, but he knew Adams and Connor wouldn't. It was the sound of a Covenant beam rifle, a sniper that utilized plasma shots to do maximum damage. He heard a sharp cry, and as he swiveled in his seat, saw Adams fall off the back, clutching his side.

"I've got the wheel!" Connor yelled as he leapt into the driver's seat.

The Master Chief leapt out, and ran around to the back of the vehicle. He tossed a can of bio-foam to Connor as he picked up Adams and put him in the passenger's seat.

"Spray that on his wound!" The Chief said to Connor.

"And where are you going? Connor demanded.

"To take out those snipers before they really become a pain in the neck." He replied.

The Chief crawled slowly up the hill. His target was in sight. There were three jackals, all armed with beam rifles and plasma pistols, and at least 6 grunts that he could see, armed with plasma pistols. To round the group out, an Elite Commander stood on the top of the hill, armed with two plasma rifles.

_This is not going to be easy._ He thought to himself.

He continued moving. The Jackals were hiding behind a small rock formation. He crawled right up in front of it and crouched right next to it, before popping up in front of the jackal. The jackal was so surprised it didn't even have time to activate its energy shield. He hit it in the face, and purple blood sprayed from its face. He flipped over the rock and killed the next jackal with his battle rifle. The thirds had managed to draw its plasma pistol before it realized the frag grenade sitting next to it. It didn't even have time to scream. The Chief his behind another rock as four grunts rounded the corner. He threw a plasma grenade at it. It stuck right to it. And, as grunts usually did, it ran back to its comrades. The explosion shook the rocks. But then the Master Chief realized his mistake. There were way more elites than he had thought. And there were three of them heading towards him, accompanied by grunts. All of them armed. He took cover and began firing from his assault rifle. He dropped five grunts as they came and took out elite with his battle rifle. But they just kept coming, and he knew he couldn't take them all. Then a white and red ship of some kind landed behind them and soldiers clad in white armor spilled out, weapons blazing. Some had red, orange, and yellow markings. But it didn't matter. The Covenant forces turned to fight them. But they barely got off a shot before these new soldiers had overwhelmed their shields and killed most of them. Lucky Elite got off a few lucky shots and managed to down a couple, but not many. And then Master Chief joined the fight. He opened up with his battle rifle and threw a spike grenade he'd scavenged from an Elite. Then he heard the familiar sound of a warthog. Connor was at the wheel and Adams was gunning. They finished off the rest of the Covenant forces.

One of the soldiers walked up to Master Chief. He had orange markings. "Who are you?" He asked. 

"Spartan 117, Master Chief." The Chief replied. "Who are you?"

"Commander Cody, Grand Army of the Republic." The soldier replied. "Are you CIS?"

"CIS? Who are they? Connor asked as he stepped from the warthog.

"The bad guys." Cody replied. "Hard to explain. Who were those aliens we just blasted?"

"Those would be members of the covenant. The bad guys here." The Chief said.

"Ah. And where exactly is here?" Another of the soldiers asked, this one in blue armor.

"This is Earth." Master Chief said. "Where are you from?"

"Another galaxy. We just came in through a wormhole." The new soldier said. "I'm  
>Alpha, by the way."<p>

"Anyways," Cody said, "The CIS forces have landed not far from here. Will you accompany us to their current position? We may need some help."

"Of course." Connor said.

The Chief watched as the Clone Troopers, as they were called, unloaded a tank from their shuttle that they referred to as an AT-TE. The all boarded it, and it began walking, not unlike a Covenant Scarab. It was some impressive kit. Not to mention their weapons. It seemed that they didn't use projectile weapons at all. They used some sort of plasma weapon, called a DC-15. They also had other weapons, of course, but most were simply attachments for the DC-15's. It was amazing how fast the standard assault rifle-like weapons turned into an Anti-Armor weapon, or a deadly long range sniper. They moved fast towards the site where the CIS forces were supposed to be landing. They arrived on a cliff overlooking the area. The Chief took out a sniper, looking at the landing site. Marines lay scattered across the ground, their weapons fallen at their sides, as thousands of robots marched out of a massive ship, followed by tanks not unlike Wraiths, which he heard the clone troopers refer to as ATTs. Adams was the only one looking into the sky, and as a result was the first to see the Covenant Phantom drop ship.

"Incoming hostiles!" He yelled, opening up with the turret on the warthog.

The CIS forces began firing as well, as did the clones. Six more phantoms formed up around the original one, firing at both the Republic and CIS forces.

Alpha looked into the sky, and through his COM link, ordered his troops in the AT-Te to open fire on the phantom drop ships, as he'd heard the Master Chief refer to them as. Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound coming from the Chief's helmet.

"Chief!" came a voice through his helmet "This is captain Cutter! Sir, terminators have emerged from the time portal that the five humans emerged from earlier! We're getting reports that they're popping up everywhere, along with other resistance fighters. Plus, the two factions that came out of the wormhole have joined the battle. What do we do?"

"I'm…not….sure…." the Chief said.

Chapter 6: Desperate Actions

"Chief!"

The Chief heard someone called his name and he turned to see Johnson and a couple of other marines ran to their position.

"Johnson!" The Chief yelled. "So you did survive."

"What'd you expect?" Johnson shot back.

"It's good to see you." the Chief said.

"Yeah, feeling's mutual." Johnson said. "Who are these guys?"

"I'm Commander Cody of the Grand Army of the Republic." Cody said

"And I'm Alpha ARC 001." Alpha said.

"And these," Master Chief said, "Are clone troopers, apparently they fight for the Grand Army of the Republic. Oh, and they're all clones."

"I see you've still got Connor and Adams with you." Johnson said.

"Yup. They're great soldiers." The Chief replied

"You got Faison, Dare, and Watanabe with you?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." Johnson said.

"Hey Johnson we've got a problem!" Dare yelled "Phantoms and CIS drop ships coming in from all sides."

"Captain Cutter." Said the Chief through his COM link. "Can you give me an exact positioning on those drop ships?"

"You got it Chief", replied Captain Cutter. Multiple colored dots appeared on Master Chief's motion sensor, in his visor. The red dots indicated the covenant drop ships, and the yellows indicated the CIS drop ships.

"Alright then, Johnson, you and your squad cover the north and west flank of the battle field. Me and the republic troopers will cover the south and east flank. Move out!" Said the Chief, as Johnson and his men saluted and headed towards their destination. The clones regrouped around the Chief.

"You do realize that the south and east part of the battle field holds more drop ships?"Asked Commander Cody, looking at the Chief.

"I know that", said the Chief, looking back at Commander Cody.

"Alright then men, you heard the Chief, let's move out", said Commander Cody. All the clones saluted at him, and then sprinted towards their destination.

After 15 minutes of full sprint, the found their targets. Debris of Phantoms and CIS drop ships were scattered all over the battle field. Dead bodies of grunts, jackals, hunters and elites lay on the ground, purple blood surrounding the battle field. Broken parts of battle droids laid waste on the ground.

"Looks like our enemies vanquished each other", said Commander Cody, strapping his DC-15 on to his back.

"Wait," began the Chief. "Listen". He could hear the sound of thrusters, preparing for a landing. Just then 10 more phantoms and CIS drop ships appeared out of the sky, dropping multiple droids and covenant units. One phantom dropped down a giant tank like vehicle. It was dark blue, and seemed to be hovering above the ground.

"What is that thing"? Asked Alpha, pointing at the strange vehicle.

"Ah Crap, it's a wraith", replied the Chief, "The covenant use them to fire large amount of powerful plasma at their enemies. You could say their tanks."

Just then, they noticed that the wraith was turning in their general direction. Then it fired a large streak of clue and purple plasma at their cover. They all barrel rolled out of the way as the plasma impacted with the rocks they used as cover. The Chief noticed that the covenant and CIS weren't fighting each other anymore. They must of banned together to vanquish their enemies.

There were about 20 grunts, 14 jackals, 5 elites, 18 battle droids, 10 super battle droids and 5 droideikas. They all began to fire their weapons at them. The squad ran and took cover behind a destroyed thruster of a phantom.

" This cover isn't going to last long!" yelled commander Cody over the noise of the rapid firing of the projectiles.

Chapter 7: Reinforcements

The battle looked hopeless. Swarms of Covenant and CIS infantry were pounding away at the Phantom's trashed thruster. Master Chief, Cody, Alpha, Connor, Adams, and Dare, as well as some other clones, cowered behind it. And then it got worse. Behind them, a portal through time opened. Dozens of T-600's swarmed out of it, weapons blazing. They cut swaths through the clone forces before they could even register what was going on.

"Chief!" Connor yelled "I need a plasma grenade!"

"You got it." Chief said, throwing him the grenade.

The Terminators were advancing in tight columns. Connor threw his plasma grenade. It stuck right to the face of the first T-600. It was amazing that they just kept advancing, and kept killing clone troopers. But it only lasted so long. The grenade detonated, and a huge fireball took the place of two tightly packed columns of Terminators.

The Chief, Alpha, and Cody then turned to face the incoming Covenant and CIS forces. The CIS forces had managed to set up an E-Web while the clones and the Chief were busy with the Terminators.

"OK, this cover really isn't gonna last now!" Dare said.

"Agreed." Alpha said. "Dare, come with me."

They sprinted out in front of the enemy infantry, and began blazing their weapons at them. Covenant and CIS forces fell to the deadly blasts of Dare's SMG's and Alpha's DC-17 commando rifle. And then, the portal opened again.

"This can't be good." Cody said.

But instead of Terminators, it was human resistance forces that flooded out. Upon recognizing Connor, they followed his orders. They quickly took up positions to flank the enemy forces. Weapons blazed, and droids and Covenant forces fell. The Resistance took casualties as well, many having holes punched through them by the more advanced plasma weapons of the Super Battle Droids and Elites. However, once the Resistance forces arrived, the joint CIS/Covenant force didn't have a chance in the world. The droideikas moved up to assault the newly arrived Resistance troops, as they were the last of the joint force surviving. However, Adams took this chance to pop up and blow them away with his Rocket Launcher.

"Well, good that that's over." One of the Resistance members said.

"Elena Marick?" Connor asked.

Chapter 8: Troubling News

Thel Vadam stood at the helm of his warship, surveying the battle going on around him. He was lost deep in thought. Then he noticed a subordinate walking up to him.

"What news from the ground?" He asked.

"Sir, we have allied with the faction known as the CIS. The humans, however, have sided with the Republic and the time travelers that call themselves the Resistance. There is one other faction, however called Terminators. They are machines, and yet they can destroy our soldiers with ease." He replied.

"This is blasphemous. The prophets will be most displeased. Ready my away team, I am going to the planet to evaluate the situation."

"Right away sir!" the subordinate replied.

This was troubling, Thel Vadam thought. Very troubling. It was, in fact, a troubling time. And troubling times led to desperate measures…he would take his best warriors to Earth and wipe out the human infestation. It was reported, however that there were soldiers of different species on the ground, battling on the side of the humans, surprisingly. They were of species not seen to the Covenant before. They would be dealt with and shown the true way. This was troubling news indeed….

"Sir, your team is ready." The subordinate said as he returned.

"Very good." Thel Vadam replied. "Inform them that they will meet me in the shuttle bay to board a Phantom. Also, ready my normal contingent of Umggoy."

"Is that all?"

"No." You will accompany me, to observe the battle. Ready your weapons."

"Thank you sir."

Yes, these were troubling times.

Chapter 9: The Ceasefire

"All UNSC vessels stand down." Lord Hood's voice blared over the loudspeakers.

"All Republic vessels and troops stand down." Came Master Windu's Voice

"All covenant forces, disengage." The prophet of Truth stated

"CIS vessels, stand down." Count Dooku finished.

"What's this about?" Thel Vadam demanded of the Prophet.

"When we heard the Republic's offer to cease fire, giving all sides a chance to regroup, we jumped at the chance. We need to refocus our efforts, and solidify our alliance with the CIS forces. However, I want you to stay planet side. We need you down there to assume overall control of our forces, not CIS, Covenant only. Do you understand?"

"Yes, prophet." Thel Vadam replied.

"What happened?" One of his counterparts, Sel, asked.

"We are in a cease fire with the enemy forces." Thel Vadam said.

"This is unacceptable." That from Sol, Sel's brother. "We cannot allow the demons and heretics to have this chance to regroup."

"I agree with that." Thel said. "But we have no choice.

Meanwhile…

"Chief! Connor!" Adams yelled from the bottom of the hill. "We've got some news from our commanders!"

"You go ahead chief." Connor said. "I have some catching up to do with some of these people."

The Master Chief nodded and sprinted down the hill to where Adams, Cody, Alpha, Watanabe, Dare, Johnson, and Faison had set up a defense emplacement.

"So you did survive the Pit after all." Connor said, turning towards Corporal Marick.

"Yeah. Jackson and I were the only survivors of the last Terminator factory in the area."

"It's good to know that you're alive." Connor said before following Master Chief down the hill.

"What's the situation?" The Chief asked as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"Once the Republic forces realized we were evenly matched with the other factions, we decided to ask for a ceasefire. And we got one." Alpha said.

"There should be a Republic drop ship deploying additional troops here within the next few minutes."

Connor finished his sprint, sliding down the last few feet of the hill and skidding to a stop. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're in the middle of a ceasefire." Johnson replied. "Everyone but those infernal Terminators, we've been assigned to set up here 'till reinforcements arrive because of a possible time portal exit here."

"And another interesting piece of news." Dare said "The Terminators have started constructing factories on the Southern part of the African continent and in South America."

"And what are the Covenant forces there doing to respond to this?" Johnson asked. "'Cuz that's news to me."

"Nothing, as far as we know." Adams said.

"What's that?" The Chief asked, pointing at something in the sky.

"Those are our reinforcements." Cody replied"

Three shuttles like the ones that Cody and Alpha had arrived in circled the area, and began a landing cycle. Within minutes, there were six dozen more clone troopers on the ground, as well as two members of some strange alien species.

"Master Fisto! Master Plo!" Alpha yelled.

"It's good to see that some of you survived." The one that Alpha had referred to as Fisto said.

"These are our new allies?" The other one, Plo, asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

Johnson walked up to them. "I'm sergeant major Avery Johnson of the UNSC marines."

Connor introduced himself and his squad to the two new arrivals. As they were doing this, Master Chief looked around, and saw Alpha in deep conversation with four of the new clones. They all had different colored markings. Upon seeing Master Chief looking at them, Alpha beckoned him over.

"Master Chief." He said. "This is Delta squad. The one with orange markings is RC-1138, known commonly as Boss. The one with green armor is RC-1142, but we call him Fixer. The one with red markings is RC-0007, Sev, and the one with yellow markings is RC-1162, Scorch. They are Republic Commandos."

"I'm Master Chief, Spartan-117." The Chief said.

"It seems that we'll be working together." Fixer said.

"It's true. We've received orders to work with you from UNSC/Republic command." Boss said.

"Good. I'll need people to cover my back. And it'll be good to work with people of the same caliber as me." The Chief said.

"Chief." Cutter said over his COM link. "I've got orders for you and Delta Squad."

Obviously the Deltas were hearing this through their helmets as well, as they seemed to perk up a little.

"The cease fire is over. A CIS force has attacked one of our bases. Hostilities have begun again. We need you five to head to one of the Covenant's bases they've set up near the city of France. You're mission will be to destroy the base completely."

"Alone?" Scorch asked.

"No." Johnson walked over to them, flanked by Connor and his men. "We're coming with you."

"Don't argue, any of you." Came Cutter's voice over the COM link. "They have permission. A Republic LAAT/i will be landing near you soon to pick you up. Good luck."

"Alright men, assemble your gear, I want you back here in five minutes." Said Boss.

"Finally, some real action." Sev said

Chapter 10: The Covenant

The LAAT/i flew over the rugged terrain of the Spanish plains, and into the country formerly known as France, until the Covenant had renamed it. As the group of fighters sped towards the Covenant base, they had no idea that it was the center of Covenant high command on Earth. Thel Vadam had taken control of the base and, unbeknownst to the Republic/Resistance/UNSC forces, the whole city of Paris as well. The UNSC base there was still transmitting the all-clear city, as if nothing was wrong.

Little did they know, they were walking into a trap….

Eight UNSC marines ran through the rugged remains of what had been the great city of Paris. Bullets flew behind them as they sprinted to the remains of the Louvre to find cover. The groups of terminators were persistent, and their armor made them extremely hard to kill. So the marines ran. Their commander, Josh Olin, and the seven marines with him were all that remained of the UNSC naval base in Paris. Their MA5B assault rifles would easily tear through an elite, grunt, or jackal, maybe even a brute, but they were completely useless against these machines of death.

"Get under cover!" Olin yelled

Three marines slid to a stop and took cover behind a large crate. Another hit the ground and set up his sniper. Two more ran into a stand that had once sold all kinds of sweets, and aimed their battle rifles out the windows. The last marine ran with Olin and took cover behind a pillar adjacent to the one Olin had just arrived at. Four terminators came around the corner. It was unnerving, the way they just calmly walked through the streets, brandishing their chain guns.

The sniper, known only as Kad, felt sweat break out on his forehead as the T-600's came closer. He took aim at one of them, his finger seconds away from pulling the trigger.

"Alright men" he heard Olin say over the COMLINK "This is where we make our last stand. If you see an opportunity, take it and get the heck out of here."

Kad's aim was centered on the things head. If he died here, he'd take that one with him. The T-600's, of course, had already spotted them using their infrared vision. They were just waiting for them to get out of cover. They hadn't seen Kad yet because of how close he was to the freezing snow. And his weapon wasn't heated; he hadn't used it for over two hours. There was static over his COMLINK and then:

"We need to center our aim on one of them at a time." One of the other squad members said. Her name was Blair, he recalled.

"Agreed." Olin said.

Then suddenly his FLEETCOM HQ COMLINK blazed to life.

"Any survivors of the UNSC base in Paris, this is Sparan-117, or the Master Chief. Stand down and prepare for assistance. Please respond"

Olin was the one to respond. "Master Chief, this is Commander Josh Olin of the UNSC. We are pinned down T-600's near the Louvre. We're sending you our coordinates now."

A couple seconds later, a strange airship flew over them. And then the T-600's opened fire, and, at exactly the same time, 4 elite warriors uncloaked and joined the fray. Everyone fired. Kad took off the head of the leading T-600, and Blair and Olin opened fire, bringing down an elite. But no one had noticed the fifth elite, who ripped open the door of the concession stand. The marines heard the screams of the two men holed up there, and then the screaming stopped. Permanently. Then the strange airship flew back over them, and cables were let down. Eleven people rappelled down, the Master Chief and Sergeant Major Johnson among them. He didn't recognize the others.

Sev was thrilled. He was returning to the place he loved most-the battlefield. He checked his Deece, and then grabbed a cable and leapt out of the gunship, followed shortly by the rest of his party. He hit the ground right in front of an elite, who looked surprised. Sev used that to his advantage. He shoved his vibroblade into the elite's chin, and pulled it out. Purple blood spewed from the hole he'd made. He regrouped with the rest of Delta squad, and they charged, weapons blazing. Sev switched to his sniper attachment and took cover behind a pillar. The UNSC forces were now being lead by Johnson and the Chief to take down the elites. Connor and his men took up defensive positions around the area, providing covering fire where needed. Delta squad opened fire on the T-600's, taking down two out of the three remaining. Watanabe and Dare got rid of the last one. Sev and Scorch turned to help the UNSC forces, but all the elites had been killed, except for one. And then he _talked._

"You humans will all die!" it roared "You may have one this time, but in the end I will be victorious, for I am Thel Vadam!" And then he activated his cloaking and slipped away.

"Well, wasn't he odd…" Scorch began

"Can it" Fixer said.

And then, two Phantom drop ships flew over their heads.

"Take positions!" Commander Josh Olin yelled.

Chapter 11: The Jedi

"Master Fisto!" Alpha shouted

"What is it?" Kit Fisto asked

"It seems we've lost contact with Delta and the Chief."

"Perfect. Just perfect." Johnson said.

"We can't worry about that now." Plo Koon pitched in. "Masters Windu, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Yoda will be landing soon."

Alpha's COMLINK chirped. He spoke into it for a few minutes.

"The Jedi aren't the only ones coming. The Null ARC's and Omega squad will be with them." He said.

"ETA?" Kit asked

"5 minutes." Alpha replied.

"Good." Plo said.

Five minutes later, two LAAT/i's came into view and landed. 6 clones flew out; weapons at the ready, and four came out of the other one. They were followed shortly by Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda. The six clones that had come out of the first gunship lowered their weapons and took their helmets off.

"Johnson, meet the Null ARC's." Alpha said. "These are Ordo, Mereel, Jaing, Kom'rk, Prudii, and A'den. They're some of our best soldiers."

"And these" Plo Koon said "Are Jedi masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda."

"Good. We've been needing reinforcements." One of the marines said.

One of the men from Omega squad stepped up. "Where's Delta?"

"We've lost contact with them, Niner." Alpha said.

"Then we're going in after them." Another one piped up.

"Yes, we do need you to do that, Darman." Anakin said.

"And we're coming with you." Ordo said.

"Get a gunship prepped for them." Obi-Wan said.

Within minutes, the ten clone troopers were flying over the plains to the last known location of Delta squad and the Master Chief. Alpha watched them go. Then, he heard a sound that was, unmistakably, a CIS troop carrier. This was about to get ugly.

"Take positions!" Johnson yelled. His marines took cover behind anything available to them. Alpha grabbed his Deece and ran to cover. The four Jedi masters were standing at the front, watching the CIS dropship getting closer and closer.

A UNSC marine ran towards a stack of sandbags and slid behind them, hefting a rocket launcher on his shoulders. Another pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim. A clone trooper looked through the scope on his DC-15 sniper attachment.

"I count 5 drop ships" He said.

Plasma shots hammered down on their position.

"Take cover!" Mace Windu yelled as the first plasma shots hit the ground. Clone troopers and marines were opening fire with machine guns and missile pods. The marine that Alpha had seen earlier lifted his rocket launcher and fired. A rocket flew out of the tube, straight towards the CIS dropship. The rocket slammed into the side of the dropship and ruptured the hull. The pieces fell into the sea, but not before it could launch its complement of vulture droids.

"1 down, 4 to go." Alpha muttered.

The drop ships would be carry 100 SPD's, and double that number of standard battle droids, as well as at least 20 droideikas. Not to mention the 4 AAT's and squadron of vulture droids. There were now 60 vulture droids buzzing around over their heads. Alpha saw an open machine gun turret. The marine who had been operating had a needle in his face. That could only mean one thing: Covenant. He grabbed the machine gun turret and ripped it off its hinges. He opened fire on the nearest squad of vulture droids, and began to shred through them. Then he saw one with a small figure moving on it, wielding what appeared to be a lightsaber. He held his fire.


	2. Chapter 12 second part added

Chapter 12

Sev surveyed the battlefield from his position on the top floor of a small apartment complex. Boss had sent him up here to take down as many Covenant as he could. But Sev knew it was an act of desperation. Boss knew that Sev was just as valuable on the battlefield, but he also knew that they were currently outnumbered and outgunned. Sev watched as Covenant Elites, Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts poured out of the Phantoms. He blew the head off of the first Elite to emerge, but this only caused the rest to emerge under caution, and moving fast. He managed to score several more kills on Covenant soldiers, but he knew it wasn't enough. The rest of Delta squad, Master Chief, and the three marines weren't doing so well.

-.-

John rolled to the side as a volley of needler shots came at him. He opened up with his SMG on the grunt who had fired the burst.

"Grenade out!" Yelled Scorch, tossing a thermal detonator at the enemy lines. Seconds later, two jackals and three grunts were blasted to pieces. Purple blood splattered the Chief's visor. He couldn't see the plasma rifle volley coming at him until it hit. His shield indicator emptied and started flashing red.

"I need cover!" he shouted.  
>"We've got you." A voice in his HUD said. Just then, a valley of green plasma slammed into the elites who had taken down his shields. He turned, and saw that his savior was another republic gunship. He heard the crack of a DC-15 sniper, and yet another elite fell. And then, ten more clone troopers leapt out of the gunship, and fell upon the remaining Covenant forces. Within minutes, the Covenant soldiers were all dead, and both phantoms destroyed.<p>

"Well, well, well." Sev said as he exited the building. "If it isn't Skirata's pet Nulls."

"We just saved your _shebse, _Sev." Mereel said, almost laughing.

"You guys can exchange greetings later." John said. "But right now, we have to continue the mission. The Covenant base is just a couple blocks down."

"Then let's get moving." Niner said

About an hour later, they had found the base. Kad, Fi, and Sev had taken up positions on a rooftop across from the base. The base was massive, easily taking up about four blocks of the city. It had a massive communications tower, at least three barracks, 4 turrets in each corner, a factory that looked like it was making vehicles, and at least five reactors that they could see. The outer perimeter was defended by a ring of ghosts and hunters. Most of the buildings around the area were inhabited by either jackal or elite snipers. Thirty squads of grunts, each with an elite commander, patrolled the streets leading up to the base. There were also three squads of four wraiths placed at strategic locations around the base. To round it out, a flight of twelve banshees patrolled the skies, and three phantoms hovered over the base. In addition to the startling amount of Covenant forces, there was a surprisingly large amount of CIS battle droids in the area. AAT's, SPD's, droidekas, and STAP's were all easily spotted. Sev picked up his comlink.

"Boss." He said "I think we're gonna need some reinforcements.


	3. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snow had started to fall around the Commando's position. Twenty-two figures, all clad in heavy armor, save for the one known only as Kad, the resistance troops and Johnson, stood on the roof of an abandoned department store, which was located on the once grand Champs d'elysees. That was before the battle. All around, there were the remnants of a battle that had only recently ended. Even from their vantage point four stories above the street, they could see that the street was littered with bodies. Most were the bodies of UNSC marines, but there were also bodies of elites, grunts, jackals, brutes, and, impressively, a few husks that had once been hunters. There were also dozens of destroyed vehicles, both Covenant and UNSC. Many of the stores had taken significant damage, mostly from plasma. The remnants of the battle, however, were not what concerned this solemn group of soldiers. They were here for one purpose only: to destroy the Covenant/CIS base located at the end of the Champs d'elysees. It was huge. And it was churning out vehicles by the dozens. As far as command knew, it was supplying Covenant campaigns across the planet with Ghosts, Wraiths, Phantoms, Choppers, Banshees, Prowlers, and Scarabs, as well as battle droids, droideikas, MTT's, vulture droids, and other CIS machines of war. So the Jedi generals and UNSC command had tasked this group of soldiers with its destruction. However, upon doing Sev, Fi, and Kad's recon of the bases defenses two days before, they had come to the conclusion that this mission would be much harder than they had previously thought.

"Alright, this is going to be a hard mission. A very, very, very hard mission." Mereel said.

"And it certainly doesn't help that there's only one entrance to the base that we know of, and it's heavily guarded." Atin said.

"Well, that's not necessarily true." Kad said. "Sev, Darman, and I were talking, and we think we've found another way in."

"And what is that?" Niner asked.

"Well, Fi, Sev, and Kad noticed a CIS dropship landing and unloading supplies when they first did their recon." Darman said. "And we believe that his may be an annual occurrence."

"It's true." Sev said "Not only would they need to supply the Covenant forces and whatever CIS officials are in there with food and water, but they also need metals to continue building all those droids and vehicles."

"Which brings us to our plan." Kad said.

"Do continue." The Chief said.

"Well, if we can hijack one of these supply ships, the base will no doubt allow us to land. We'll do it quietly, only taking out the pilots and whatever security gets in our way. Then, once the supply is unloaded and the landing dock is clear, we simply slip away and destroy the reactors." Kad explained.

"It does make perfect sense." Ordo said. "They won't be expecting something like that."

"But we won't be able to destroy the whole base by blowing up a few reactors." Jaing said.

"But, then again, we won't have to." Fi said suddenly. "Chief, Kad, you know these Covenant bases better than we do, but I'm guessing that the reactors power the shields. If we destroy those reactors, not only will it delay work on the vehicles and damage the rest of the base, but we'll take out the shields as well."

"Which means we'll be able to call in an airstrike of some sort." said Fixer.

"Or, better yet, we may be able to hit it with a MAC round from an orbiting cruiser." John said.

"The plan seems perfect." Mereel said. "Yet, like all plans, it has a flaw. How are we going to get out?"

Kad looked crestfallen as he exchanged glances with Darman and Sev. They hadn't thought of a way out once the reactors were destroyed. And now they would definitely need a way out, and quick, since they would be calling an airstrike to finish the crippled base.

"That's easy." Ordo said, breaking the silence. "Fi, Sev, Kad, you said that there was a scarab under production at that base. Is it still there?"

Sev unslung his sniper rifle from his back and looked down the sights. "It's still there, yes, but it's completed now." He said.

"Even better." Ordo said. "That my friends, is our ticket out of there. All we have to do is take that scarab once the base is destroyed."

"I'm afraid that that will be harder than it sounds." John said. We know next to nothing about Scarabs."

"And there's next to know vehicle that I can't slice." Jaing said. "Sounds easy enough."

"When do we know when another shuttle comes in though?" Connor asked.

"We think they come in every three days." Sev said.

"How do you know that?" Watanabe asked.

"We took out an SPD earlier and looked through its logs. It seems that it was on duty at the landing platform once every three days. If you want more information, we could always capture a grunt though." Darman said.

"So that means that we have less than twenty-four hours to prepare and execute this op." Boss said.

"Yes." Kad replied.

"Good." The Chief said. "I hate long waits."

The night was busy. The group of soldiers had to move to a less obvious place to hijack the supply transport. After much deliberation, they had decided that their current vantage point had been much too close to the Covenant/CIS base to execute their plan. So they had decided to fall back about three miles to a residential district, where they could take the supply ship with ease. The area was also outside the rather large ring of hostile patrols. By morning, they were completely ready. The plan was to use grappling hooks to get on the exterior of the transport, where the commandos would set breach charges. From there, they would proceed to the bridge, where they would destroy the battle droids piloting the thing and take command of the transport. In theory, it was a simple plan. Not long after the group was set up and ready, the transport came into visual range. And with it came something else: a CIS shuttle.

"Oh no…" Faison said.

"There's no need to worry, actually." Niner said.

"Why's that?" Watanabe asked.

"That shuttle's flight path is on the other side of the transport." Niner replied simply.

"What worries me is why that shuttle is here in the first place." Darman said. "They're usually only used to transport separatist officials – or prisoners."

"We don't have time for this shit." Boss said. "We need to go."

The group activated their grappling hooks and easily found spots to attach them to on the transport ship's hull.

"Alright, reel yourselves in. I'll see you there." The Chief said.

Once they were all securely on the hull of the transport, the Scorch and Fi began setting the breach charges. It didn't take them long to do so, and within the space of two minutes, all twenty-five charges had been set and detonated, and they were in. They entered into a wide, metal hallway. There seemed to no guards here, and there shouldn't be. The detonation had been quiet, and the hole wasn't that large. The group moved swiftly to the bridge. When they were just outside the hall way leading to the bridge, the Chief threw a small drone into the hallway to see what defenses were in their path. Two elite ultras, three elite minors, ten grunts, eight jackals, ten battle droids, ten super battle droids, and two droideikas. It wasn't much of a threat, especially since there were dozens of metal crates to use as cover. The group charged into the hallway, guns blazing. The Chief gunned down the three grunts at the end of the hallway with his dual SMG's. The resistance soldiers, Kad, and Johnson opened up with assault rifles, while the Commandos opened fire with their DC-17's.

"Darman, Scorch flank left!" Boss yelled over the sounds of battle.

The two demolitions experts veered to the left, and took the battle droids form the side, which opened up a large amount of cover for everyone else. The rest of the firefight took under three minutes. The only challenge was the two elite ultras, armed with dual plasma rifles. However, they were easily taken care of by a sonic grenade tossed by Sev. The group charged into the bridge, and destroyed the three security droids that were stationed by the door. They then proceeded to swiftly take out the pilot droids. The commandos took up positions at the consoles, as they had had some experience flying these things. Fixer activated the database, and entered a query about the purpose of the Separatist shuttle accompanying the transport.

"This is not good." Fixer said.

"What is it Fixer?" Scorch asked.

"Well, it seems that the shuttle is carrying high value hostages from a UNSC base located on the Greek peninsula."

"Perfect." The Chief said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry that I'm writing this here, but I haven't figured out how to do the author's notes thing. Anyways, the purpose of this is to let all of you readers know that since I have many, many ideas for this crossover, I've decided to do it in three parts, which will be around twenty chapters each. Just thought I should let everyone know.


End file.
